


Arthur and Fenris: A Reunion in Hunter Fell

by KayaniAmber



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayaniAmber/pseuds/KayaniAmber
Summary: This is a response to a writing prompt from the headcanon writing group on Reddit. https://www.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/9rujx3/spoilers_alloctime_to_be_storytellers_the_dragon/"Prompt 5: A body on the floor, a smirk, blood dripping from the edge of a blade."The story takes place one year before Trespasser, while Arthur is on his way to Weisshaupt to inform the First Warden of what happened at Adamant Fortress. There is a teeny bit of fighting at the beginning.





	Arthur and Fenris: A Reunion in Hunter Fell

_Drip. Drip. Drip..._

The mage's blood dripped off the edge of Fenris' Blade of Mercy onto the cold stone floor below. Fenris brushed his white hair out of his eyes, wiping the blade on the mage's robe, and took a look around. He'd heard something metallic hit the floor and bounce while the mage squealed and tried to run away. Into a dead end in the oval-shaped room. _A hidden door, maybe_ , Fenris through to himself. Did the keychain drop to the left? To the right? The room he was in opened up into a larger hallway a few feet away. He hadn't had time to explore fully before finding his quarry, but he was certain he was safe enough for the moment. The beige stone of this underground complex made for a perfect hiding place for small metallic objects on the floor. Magic lights adorned the wall, spaced a few feet apart, their steady, unwavering light illuminating the corridors. He couldn't count on a lucky flicker of actual flame to help him find what he came for. He quietly sighed, a slight scowl forming at his mouth. With his luck, it would be hidden in a shadow under the stone bench on the wall. The growl of a mabari and the thud of something falling on the floor – a body, he guessed – caught his attention. 

_Kaffas_ , Fenris thought, readying his blade. He backed up against the wall, his shoulder even with the doorway. He heard nothing for several seconds. Whoever they were, they were _good_. The mabari was smart enough to breathe quietly. Fenris was sorry he'd have to kill such a smart animal that was _that_ good at its job. 

The dog charged with another growl and its master let loose an arrow, but...not at Fenris? Both flew past the doorway. Fenris knew a mabari's sense of smell to be too good for this to be an accident. The animal and its master simply weren't looking for him. Or, judging by the sounds of combat outside, they were clearing away the Tevinter in the hallway beyond only to come back later and deal with the elf then. When the pair had moved on, Fenris would make his exit. _Only after you find that keychain._ Channeling just enough energy into his lyrium brands to shimmer with blue light, Fenris ran his hand close the ground until he found what he was looking for, about a minute later. 

Picking up the mage's keychain and tucking it into his belt pouch, Fenris brought his Blade up to his chest and pressed his back into the wall once more. The fighting was still going on outside. Either the ranger and his mabari weren't as skilled as Fenris thought, or there were more Tevinter here than his scouting revealed. The archer, now taking fire, slowly backed up into the alcove Fenris was hiding in. The rhythmic rise and fall of the archer's red elbow as he fired his bow distracted the elf. His eyes went wide as the other...man, Fenris could now see, backed in.

Red armor with black straps. The scalloped black shoulder guards. The long blonde hair falling around his neck.

_Arthur._

A conflicting mix of emotions swelled in Fenris. Relief. Love. Abandonment. Joy. Anger. Confusion. He shook his head and took a deep breath. There would be time later to talk to Arthur, and _did he ever_ have words for his lover. The mabari squealed in the hallway, badly hurt as the fighting went on.

 _Carver._

Fenris charged his Blade of Mercy. As soon as Arthur was clear of the door, Fenris leaped at the nearest attacker in a terrifying blur, bringing the white-hot Blade down into the neck of the human. The elf's full weight on the pommel made sure the Blade landed with a sickening crunch. The two of them fell over, landing on the one attacking Carver, knocking the human to the ground. Carver wasted no time in clamping his jaws on the man's throat, while the third recoiled from an expertly placed arrow Arthur had landed in the man's shoulder. Fenris, now kneeling, extracted his blade from the dead man's neck and narrowed his eyes at the one left standing. The black-haired man turned and ran down the hallway. Fenris reached into his pouch for the enchanted mabari treat he knew to be in there. Carver's eyes darted between Fenris and the running human, and back again. The elf's branded hand held out the treat, which the mabari ate. His wounds started to close.

“Go,” Fenris ordered quietly, not taking his eyes off the running man, knowing the mabari had a much better chance of catching him than Fenris did. The human stumbled as Arthur landed another arrow, this time in the knee. At the same time, Carver charged after the now limping human. He gathered himself and jumped, throwing 250 pounds of mabari, shoulder first, into the man's spine. Both of them fell over and landed with a wet crunch. 

“Fenris, are you alright?” Arthur called behind him. Fenris somehow got to his feet while standing in a pile of corpses, stowing his Blade. His hand returned to his pocket, fishing out more mabari treats. 

“Carver,” was all the elf said breathlessly, running after the dog. 

Arthur peered down the hallway. The mabari wasn't moving. _Oh, no_. He felt for the healing potion at his hip and followed Fenris down the hallway.

Carver whined, breathing shallowly and quickly, and blinking his eyes slowly. Fenris touched a treat to the dog's nose. Carver turned his head away. 

“Eat it, and that's an order, Carver Hawke.” Carver's pained eyes met Fenris' pleading ones. He reluctantly took the treat from the elf and ate it. Fenris offered the dog another treat after a moment, and this time, Carver took it willingly, a sparkle returning to his brown eyes. Fenris pressed his forehead against Carver's and gave the dog affectionate pets. “I should have known it was you. Only you know my smell well enough, and are smart enough, to find me in here,” Fenris whispered to Carver as Arthur caught up to them. Carver affectionately bumped his nose into Fenris'. 

“Is he alright? Does he need this?” Arthur asked, clearly worried, holding out the healing potion to Fenris.

“He'll be alright, he just needs a moment,” Fenris answered, relieved, helping the mabari off the corpse underneath him. “Rest,” he commanded quietly. Carver laid down in the hallway, his head up and alert. Fenris set the mabari's broken leg and waited for it to heal. Carver whimpered at Fenris, who gave him another treat. “Thank you,” Fenris said to Arthur while still watching the mabari, trying to hide his irritation.

“Did you get a mabari of your own while I was away?”

“No.”

“Then why do you have the treats?” Arthur asked, puzzled.

Fenris closed his eyes and sighed.

“It makes me miss you less,” he admitted, opening his green eyes. “I know that does not make sense.” Fenris searched for the right words, pacing a bit before stopping. “If I have the treats for Carver, just in case, then it means you are both close enough for me to need them.”

“I...” Arthur sighed quietly, suddenly feeling awkward. “We should probably talk.” 

Fenris only nodded and headed back into the alcove where he'd killed the mage earlier, Carver right beside him. On his way, he counted nine corpses in the hallway, not including the one flattened by Carver. Twelve total, including the one Hawke got on his way in and the mage Fenris took down earlier. Double what he'd scouted coming and going. Hawke and Carver certainly hadn't lost their touch. Carver dragged the mage's body out of the alcove and added it to the pile in the hallway. 

“There's a hidden door in here. See if you can find it,” Fenris gently instructed Carver, who went to work finding the door.

“Fenris,” Arthur called softly. 

Fenris balled up his fist and relaxed it again, his back to Arthur. He didn't know whether to hug the man he loved, punch him, or shift his arm into the Fade and rearrange the human's organs. The elf's rising temper charged the lyrium in his skin. Carver laid down along the wall, his head on his paws. He found the door. _That was fast._

“What are you doing here?” Fenris asked after a moment, his voice deep and quiet. The blue glow faded from his skin.

“I was passing through Cumberland on my way back to Kirkwall to find...”

“Kirkwall!” Fenris spat. 

“...out from...”

“You've been gone a year,” Fenris growled, spinning around to face Arthur, “and you thought I would not have left Kirkwall to try and find you?” 

“I was counting on that, but,” Arthur raised his hands to head off Fenris' coming protest, “Kirkwall was the last place I saw you and I knew you would leave travel plans with Aveline when you left. When I arrived in Cumberland, I heard you'd gone north, to Hunter Fell. So I came here.” 

Fenris leaned his shoulder against the wall, taking a slow, deep breath, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, you found me. You still haven't answered my question,” Fenris stated flatly. Arthur gave him a confused look. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“I'm heading to Weisshaupt, I want you to come with me.” Arthur visibly flinched from Fenris' glare.

“You left in the middle of the night,” Fenris hissed, “like a common thief running from the town guard...”

“Fenris...”

Fenris dropped his arms and took slow and deliberate steps toward Arthur.

“No note, no explanation, no plans for your return...”

“Fenris, please, let me...” Arthur backed away from Fenris' angry advance, his blue eyes meeting the elf's green ones. His quiver clicked against the wall as he backed into it.

“You weren't planning on coming back, were you?” Fenris' voice grew louder. Normally soft-spoken, this was practically shouting for him. 

Arthur looked away, tears coming to his closed eyes. Fenris had every right to be angry at him. This was no less than he deserved. He opened his eyes in time to see Fenris scowling at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“You were planning on dying to Corypheus, and you did not even have the courage to say goodbye!”

“Fenris,” Arthur whispered desperately, hanging his head. He almost heard his heart break. Of course Varic had to tell Fenris about Adamant Fortress. _Fucking Dwarf...No. This is not Varic's fault, this is yours. And you know it._ Fenris had closed the distance between the two of them.

“You abandoned me!” Fenris thundered, his brands glowing with his flared temper. “You had your fill of me and then you left! And now you expect me to just fall into your arms and run off with you again!” he roared. “You are no better than Danarius,” Fenris muttered, turning and walking towards Carver.

Arthur stood there for a moment in shock, his heart shattered by Fenris' anger. That was the one thing Fenris could have said to him that would have broken him completely. Numbly, he watched the elf walk away. Fenris leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the alcove, his arm raised and resting against the wall, keeping his back to Arthur. The power faded out of his lyrium brands, his temper settling back down. _After everything we went through to help you break free of Danarius, how could you think_...Somehow, Arthur found his voice after a few minutes.

“Have I ever done anything but protect you, Fenris?” Arthur asked quietly, almost whispering. Fenris turned his head, his thoughts broken. 

“What?” Fenris asked softly.

“Since the day we met in Kirkwall twelve years ago, have I ever been anything but protective of you?” Arthur slowly walked across the room as Fenris turned to face him. It was the elf's turn to avert his gaze. Fenris was quiet for a long moment.

“I...” Fenris sighed. “No,” he admitted, meeting Arthur's eyes again. “All you have ever done was help me when I asked, kept us safe when we were in hiding, and made me happier than I deserved.” He shifted uncomfortably when Arthur got close. “That is why you left the way you did,” he slowly realized. Arthur only nodded in response. Fenris looked down with a heavy sigh. “I'm sorry, Arthur. _Venhedis._ I did it aga...” Arthur gently lifted the elf's chin and kissed him mid sentence. Fenris hesitated, and was timid, but did not push him away. “Please, forgive me,” he whispered when the kiss ended.

“'Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you.' Do you remember saying that to me?” Arthur asked quietly, letting his fingers gently run down Fenris' face.

“I do,” Fenris answered, with a nod, managing a slight smile despite feeling miserable.

“I didn't want to go to Skyhold with you, only to have to return to Kirkwall with nothing but your ashes. And I knew you would not hesitate to do so if you thought I was in danger.”

“I would have. Without hesitation,” Fenris affirmed, the smile having faded. Arthur smiled.

“I know. I left the way I did to protect you from having to make that choice, as much as to protect myself from having to lose you in that way.” Arthur cupped Fenris' face in one of his hands, his thumb gently stroking the elf's cheek. “I hope, one day, you can forgive the selfishness of my actions and the pain I caused you.”

Fenris held his hand against Arthur's and kissed his palm. He stood there for a long moment, not knowing what to say. 

“I'm sorry I ever doubted you,” he finally replied, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist. “You were right, I know you better than that. Please, forgive my insecurity.” 

“You've been through a lot,” Arthur empathized, gently resting his hands on Fenris' waist. “You have every right to be angry.” 

Pulling Arthur close and laying his head down on his lover's shoulder, Fenris let out a small sigh of contentment as Arthur's arms wrapped around his slender form and simply held him. Fenris closed his eyes as Arthur's hand reached up into his hair. The gentle weight of Arthur's cheek against the back of his head brought a comfort to Fenris he didn't know he needed in that moment.

“I don't expect that you'll leap into my arms and follow me blindly, Fenris. You always have a choice.”

“I know,” came a weak reply from his shoulder. Arthur kissed Fenris' hair and gave him a gentle squeeze.

“That's what I'm doing here. What are _you_ doing here?”

“Hmm?" Fenris mumbled with a sniffle. Carver nuzzled the elf's hand with his wet nose. “Oh!” he exclaimed, taking a step away from Arthur. Digging in a belt pouch, he brought out the mage's keyring and handed it to the rogue. “This is a slaver's den. There are elves being held below, we need to get them out.” 

“Show me the door,” Arthur instructed Carver, with a slight nod. 

The mabari once again sat near the wall, looking up at it. Arthur expertly inspected the stone, looking for anything that would cause the door to open. After a moment, he found it. He pressed the stone button and the door slid open. He tossed a treat to Carver and held his hand out to Fenris. 

“Shall we?” he asked with a smile. Fenris took his hand.

“Gladly.”

********


End file.
